Even in Death (song)
"Even in Death" is the seventh track on ''Origin''. Background and development Amy Lee says that this song is about loving someone so much that you'd bring them back from the dead. It's 1 of 5 pre-''Fallen'' songs to be played on radio. Additionally, Even In Death is the only pre-''Fallen'' song to ever be performed live on radio. Ben's vocals can be heard in the background at the chorus, behind his guitars and Amy's voice. The intro uses a sample from White Zombie's "Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls", which was released four years prior. The same sample was also used later in Snow White Queen. The song also features a clip from "The Crow" movie. Ben's quote about the song from Metal Edge article:''Campagna, Cathy A. (2003). "Crimson Regret". ''Metal Edge: 23. "That was so long ago...I was like eighteen, and we just found this little loop thing, and we just thought it sounded really cool and crazy and we thought it would be really cool to build a song around it. Then, one day, Amy and I thought about someone who's in a relationship, they lose their loved one, and they kind of flip out, and they go and dig them up, kind of like Petty's "Mary Jane's Last Dance" – We kind of thought we'd take that one step further." Amy's quote about the song from the same magazine: "It's interesting – I don't understand why, but it's more sexual, not necessarily in the lyrical content, but just in the feel of the music for me, the song seems really sexual. I have no good reason for that, but that has always been that song for me, it's cool because that song is kind of different. The song wasn't written from life experience, it was basically just a cool story." 2016 Remake "Even in Death" was remade for the EP album ''Lost Whispers'' and specifically for the release of The Ultimate Collection. The instrumentals of the remake are solely piano-based with a cello (by Dave Eggar) playing occasionally in the background. Amy on the re-recording of the song:Baltin, Steve (October 12, 2016) "Evanescence’s Amy Lee at 34: How Motherhood Sparked Her Creativity, Why 'Fallen' Makes Her Cringe". Yahoo! I looked through Origin for the first time in many years this year, through this experience, and that song has always been one that has a good heart and I still like the lyrics. But our old recording of it is really bad, it’s us as kids with whatever we can find to record with. I think that’s the hardest part for me. You can always redo production but lyrics are lyrics; if the lyrics are dumb, I just can’t get my head around enjoying it. I think that ‘Even in Death’ has some beautiful lyrics that actually are very much in the art and vision of what Evanescence grew into. So I took that song and redid it with my collaborator friend Dave Eggar, on cello, in New York, and we made this really different version that I love. It just felt like redeeming the song. The re-recording was produced and mixed by Amy Lee at MSR Studios in New York.Lost Whispers (liner notes), 2016. Performances "Even in Death" was performed in several legs during the band's 2003 Fallen Tour. Lyrics ''Origin'' version Acoustic version References Category:Songs Category:Origin Category:Lost Whispers Category:Singles Category:Even in Death singles Category:Origin singles